Y'a d'jà assez d'morts sur terre
by oneiric-ocelot
Summary: En ce mercredi 23 août 1939, Hitler et Staline signent un pacte de non-agression. Un jeune rouquin, vivant à Oradour-Sur-Glane, est atterré de voir que la Grande Guerre est si vite oubliée et ressent des besoins de s'échapper de ce monde insouciant. Peut-être que ce changement d'air n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait espéré...


**«Y'a d'jà assez d'morts sur terre, vous voudriez tout d'même pas en r'met'une couche supplémentaire ?»**

* * *

_Ce récit à germé dans mon esprit alors que je me trouvais en pleine phase de de révision. Il traite donc de la guerre, bien qu'elle ne sera pas racontée crûment. Mais surtout, ne vous basez pas sur ce que j'écris car le récit est arrangé selon une intrigue bien particulière, ce qui m'a obligé à revoir certain faits historiques. Je précise aussi que ce n'est ni une death fic, ni un joyeux conte de fée avec un happy ending tout beau tout mignon._

_Les **chapitres** ne seront pas du tout homogène. Pour le moment, chaque chapitre correspondra à un point de vue différent et leur longueur sera par conséquent aléatoire mais relativement courte. Je publierais 1 chapitre toutes les semaines en périodes de vacances, qu'il s'agisse de cette histoire ou d'une autre.  
_

_Si les **reviews** sont rédigées par des membres j'y répondre par messagerie privée mais si elles sont anonymes j'y répondrais en bas du dernier chapitre posté pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre une énième publication._

_**Disclaimer :**Bleach sort de l'imaginaire de Tite Kubo, l'Histoire ne se suffit qu'à elle-même mais leurs conjugaisons temporaires et leurs modifications au sein de ce récit n'appartiennent qu'à moi !_

* * *

**«Les prémisses d'une guerre sanglante.»**

* * *

Nous sommes le mercredi 23 août 1939 et le soleil nous laisse à peine le temps d'entrevoir ce merveilleux éclat vert qu'il disparaît déjà dans l'horizon. C'est ce moment que choisirent Adolf et Joseph pour signer un pacte de non-agression entre leurs deux pays respectifs. Le dessous de l'affaire, à savoir l'invasion éclair de la Pologne prévue 9 jours plus tard, laissait déjà entrevoir l'avènement d'une nouvelle guerre mondiale. Il semblerait que La Grande Guerre ne soit pas destinée à être la _der des der_ tout compte fait. Mais pour l'instant tout le monde s'en fichait pas mal. Pour l'Amérique, c'est acceptable. Après tout, c'est un peu le bout du monde pour nous, Europe. Pour le Royaume-Uni, c'est plus répréhensible. Les anglais pense encore leurs _Royal Navy_ et _Royal Air Force_ résistantes à toute épreuve. Quelle naïveté ! Vient le tour de la France. Ô la France est connue pour ses penchants révolutionnaires, certes, mais tout autant pour sa stupidité. Il était pourtant à la portée du premier imbécile venu de savoir que l'on ne donne jamais rien sans rien. Toutes ces concessions promises à Hitler lors des accords de Munich un an auparavant devraient tôt ou tard se payer ! Mais de là à aboutir à une deuxième guerre mondiale ? Non, c'était impensable, que dis-je, inimaginable ! Du moins pour les gens de l'époque.

**23 août 1939, 6 heures du matin.**

"Journaaaaal !" s'écria le livreur de journaux alors qu'il lançait son énième journal de la matinée sur le perron d'une riche maison d'Oradour-Sur-Glane*.

À la suite de l'annonce, des pas précipités se firent entendre, provenant des escaliers qu'un jeune garçon descendait à vive allure. Il s'empressa d'aller cueillir le journal laissé sur le pas de la porte avant de remonter, avec la même cadence que précédemment, dans sa chambre. Il le déplia précautionneusement, laissant ses yeux parcourir fébrilement les pages à la recherche d'un quelconque article sur cette maudite guerre. Un immense soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce. La première guerre mondiale n'avait pris fin que depuis une vingtaine d'années et déjà tout le monde se croyait en sécurité dans le meilleur des mondes. La France n'était décidément remplie que de lâches, les éditeurs ne jugeant même pas pertinent de faire mention des manœuvres des pays de l'Est à l'encontre de leurs voisins. J'en éprouverais presque de la honte ! Il n'était pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre les intentions de cet homme sans scrupule, ce Hitler. Après l'annexion de la Tchécoslovaquie et l'Anschluss, sa puissante armée n'avait que l'embarras du choix avec la Pologne, le Danemark, la Belgique ou bien même la France à portée de main ! Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de savoir qui serait le premier à tomber. La France n'était finalement remplie que de poltrons.

**6 heures 45 du matin.**

"Onī-san je t'ai fait des œufs brouillés, viens les manger maintenant ou tu vas être en retard !" me prévint une petite voix fluette depuis la cuisine.

"Je peux toujours les manger à sa place sinon... " proposa une voix un peu plus grave sur un ton malicieux.

"Non mon chéri, toi tu as une macédoine de légumes, et rien d'autre ! Je te rappelle le conseil du médecin : manger léger, c'est bon pour ta santé !" le réprimanda gentiment une deuxième voix féminine.

Avant d'avoir à entendre les supplications de mon père, et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait à rien en ayant comme bourreau ma sœur et ma mère, je me décidais à rentrer dans la cabine de douche attenante à ma chambre. Le jet d'eau chaude, réglé à 40°C, fit le plus grand bien à mon dos endolorit et malmené par ma position passée. Je me sentais détendu, du moins autant que le vide permanent à mes côtés me le permettait. Je me sentais si seul depuis qu'il n'était plus là pour m'écouter, me protéger ou tout simplement m'aimer. Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me faire oublier mes craintes, qu'elles soient profondes ou pas.

"Toujours sur la même longueur d'onde ceux-là !" affirmaient les personnes qui ne connaissaient de nous que notre lien de parenté et notre complicité, datant du jour même de notre conception.

Pourtant il y avait eu tellement plus entre nous, chaque meuble de cette maison me le rappelant douloureusement, sans cesse, comme s'ils s'était donnés le mot. La gazinière avait chauffé tous les plats qu'il me préparait avec amour dès que mon cœur suintait d'un chagrin profond et mélancolique et le piano avait sorti des mélodies toutes plus enchanteresses les unes que les autres dès qu'il éprouvais l'envie de me voir apaisé et heureux. Dans un registre plus intime, on pouvait aussi citer le tissu luxueux du canapé, les parois fraîches de la douche où je me trouvais actuellement, la surface dure du bureau de la clinique et surtout le matelas moelleux du lit. Sortant de mes pensées ô combien cruelle de vérité, je séchais d'un geste de la main les larmes qui commençaient à poindre dans mes yeux, et sortais de la douche.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lascif vers l'unique armoire de ma chambre afin d'y prendre mes habits pour la journée. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'optais pour un marcel couleur bordeaux et un bermuda blanc. Le tout me moulait affreusement, mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors je n'allais pas chipoter pour si peu. Je me décidais à me dépêcher un tant soit peu, ne voulant pas vexer ma petite sœur adorée outre mesure et n'ayant pas non plus l'envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui. J'empruntais donc pour la deuxième fois de la matinée les marches de l'escalier, me rendant à la cuisine sans grande conviction. La pré-rentrée des terminales littéraires n'était pas non plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler un événement euphorique. Je m'attablais dans un sourire à ma famille avant de m'attaquer à mon plat favori.

"On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des lustres !" commenta Yuzu.

"Oh cha va hein ché juchte que ché trop bon che truc !" lui répondis-je la bouche encore pleine alors qu'ils s'étaient tous mis à rire.

Mon plat engloutit, je fis un tour de table pour embrasser ma mère et ma sœur, accompagné d'un faible coup de poing dans le bras droit de mon père.

"Je serais de retour vers 4 heures." ajoutais-je prestement alors que j'empoignais mon sac de cours de ma main gauche et que la porte d'entrée se refermait dans un grincement horripilant après moi.

**7 heures 30 du matin.**

Comme je l'avais prédis, j'étais arrivé au lycée avec plus ou moins 20 minutes de retard. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à mes habitudes de changer d'une année sur l'autre. Je me dirigeais vers le tableau d'affichage pour relever le numéro de la salle où mon nouveau professeur principal devrait déjà se trouver en présence de tous ceux que je devrais m'efforcer de nommer «camarade» le temps d'une année. Arrivé devant ma salle, je pris la peine de toquer trois grands coups dans la porte. Tiens, pour une fois que je n'étais pas entré en shootant dedans.

"Entrez !" m'ordonna une voix rauque qui donnerait des frissons d'excitation à un cadavre dont la chair aurait déjà moisie.

Je m'exécutais, réfléchissant à toute allure pour être prêt à débiter une explication foireuse sur mon retard s'il le fallait.

"Kurosaki-san je présume ?" me dit-il, sur un ton presque trop mielleux compte tenu de la situation.

Je déglutis difficilement, esquissant un bref mouvement de tête pour répondre à sa question.

"Allez vous asseoir, il reste une place au fond." continua-t-il voyant que j'étais pour le moment peu enclin à prendre une quelconque initiative.

Mes pieds pivotèrent à 90° machinalement et me dirigeais vers la place que mon nouveau professeur m'avait indiqué. Une fois installé, je pris le temps de détailler sa physionomie un peu plus longtemps. Il avait de courts cheveux d'une couleur qui me semblait être de loin tel un pourpre que l'on aurait consciemment foncé. Ses yeux, de la même couleur, était inondés du reflet des néons de la salle dans un mélange chatoyant et particulièrement agréable à la vue. Sa joue gauche était traversée par trois traits horizontaux, unique preuve visible de sa participation à la première guerre en plus du tatouage sur sa joue droite. Il avait dût se le faire tracer en souvenir de la division à laquelle il avait jadis appartenu. Des pensées moins catholiques quant à ce chiffre me firent me tendre tout seul sur ma chaise alors que je me mettais à remuer légèrement de droite à gauche dessus. Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre majeure, mais tout bascula lorsque j'étais sur le point de passer le pas de la porte.

"Ne partez pas si vite Kurosaki, j'aurais besoin de vous parler un instant" me héla mon instituteur.

Sa voix était décidément trop tentatrice pour me laisser de bronze, et je me retournais pour lui offrir le superbe sourire colgate dont j'avais le secret. Il me sourit en retour.

* * *

_*Oradour-Sur-Glane est un village du Limousin, théâtre d'un véritable massacre orchestré par les SS en 1944._

_Ne me faites pas tout de suite des commentaires comme quoi mes personnages ne sont pas conforme à l'esprit que Tite Kubo a voulu leur conférer, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Ichigo est ici un jeune adolescent de tout juste 17 ans bourré d'hormones et de vitalité sexuelle, point barre. Après, je ne sous-entend pas que c'est un homme facile, loin de là, mais vous découvrirez plus amplement son caractère par la suite._

_Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez un changement de point de vue et accessoirement de continent. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur la structure, la syntaxe ou bien même le vocabulaire de ce premier chapitre et je tâcherais de l'arranger un tant soit peu !  
_

_Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très patient, l'image de couverture résume très bien tout ce qui va se passer dans ce récit, même si c'est à des moments différents. Et si vous arrivez à deviner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'intrigue, je m'engage à vous écrire un petit one-shot grimmichi sur le sujet de votre choix !_

_**Tenshi :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Et je suis contente que tu trouves que mon style donne un effet "mature" lors de la lecture, parce que je trouve parfois que j'en fait un peu trop... Tu as quel âge ? Pour ma part, j'ai 16 ans et demi. En tout cas, si un jour tu écris un grimmichi dans une autre époque, saches que je suis preneuse ! Gros bisous, et tu devrais avoir la suite dans deux semaines normalement (je publie une autre histoire samedi à venir) !  
_


End file.
